Hero of Kiri
by Rinnegan no Ozil
Summary: Before he was a missing nin, Momochi Zabuza knew the taste of victory and the pain of loss. This is his story, as he vows to reform the Village Hidden in the Mist.


**Hero of Kiri:**

 **Disclaimer:** "I own Naruto and all its characters," said Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** The life and times of the Hero of Kiri from his own point of view.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Nami no Kuni)**

A wise man once said: "We do not know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths." Now that I am dying, my life makes much more sense.

My heart is crippled, barely sustaining my broken body as I breathe my last. My breathing is labored, muscles screaming in pain, insides burning, as I lie here at the mercy of my enemy. _It is not the worst way to go_ , I tell myself. The better Shinobi prevailed today; there is no shame in admitting that. However, despite all of my empathy and fake bravado, I know that I have truly utterly failed.

My story begins in a tiny, run-down apartment in the heart of Kiri. Even before I knew how to walk properly, my father had started drilling in me the art of the sword. _The sword is an extension of you,_ he always told me. He was a well-respected Jounin of the country, earning the admiration of the civilians and his peers alike. His skill with the sword was unparalleled in the whole village. Many a times, he had been requested to join the famed guild of the Swordsmen of the Kiri, yet he always refused.

Whenever I would question him about it, he would smile wistfully and reply with a "You will know soon, son," or "Titles do not matter in the world of Shinobi." My father was my hero. So it was inconceivable for me when the news of his death was delivered to me. My world came crashing down as I lost the only living blood relation that I had left. My mother had died in childbirth, so the responsibility of my upbringing fell to my father. Some days were harder than the others, but he did well. The news was delivered by his subordinate, who fell down to his knees while presenting my father's famed blade to me.

The blade was light in my hand, double-edged with a pure black handle; ideal for the Silent Killing technique that my father had developed. I accepted the blade, struggling to hold back my tears. _A Shinobi does not cry,_ the rule book said. I did not want to, either. Yet, the tears came, cascading down my face as sobs wracked my body. My eyes were clamped shut when I felt gentle but sturdy arms wrapping around my body. "Come with me, child," the voice said and I followed.

 **XXXXX**

 **(Five years later)**

I knew my life was forfeit the moment I stepped into the arena. There was no way that I could fight her. I could not bring myself to do so. I could not follow through with her request.

 **(Flashback)**

'The Genin exam is too cruel, don't you think?'

I nodded. Yuki-chan and I were sitting near the edge of the Green Lake, sitting right next to each other. I quite enjoyed these pleasant talks with her. Ever since we met at the Academy, I was hooked. She was the gentlest Kunoichi that I had ever met. Her aptitude was not for front line combat, but for medical Ninjutsu; something that her family rebuked her for. I always encouraged her use of Medical Ninjutsu while sparring regularly with her to help improve her Kenjutsu.

Tomorrow, we were going to be taking the Genin Exam; the same exam that made us notorious as the 'Bloody Kiri'. It was a fight to death between the Genin, with the survivor passing the exam naturally. So many talented would-be-Shinobi had been lost, just because they had been drawn against superior foes, or just because it was not their day. Yuki-chan turned to me and I could see sorrow in her obsidian eyes. "Promise me something," she said and I turned to her. "If we are drawn against each other, kill me!" My eyes widened and a startled expression appeared over my face.

"I cannot do that. You know I can't." She flashed me her perfect smile before giving me a light peck on the cheek. I could feel the spot tingling for a few hours. "I'm dying, Zabu-kun. I do not have very long to live. I want it to be you." A single tear escaped my eye as I asked, "Why, me?"

Why, me? This is a question that I had often asked myself. Why did my father have to die? Why did my Sensei have to die? Why did Yuki-chan want me to do it? Ocean blue arms wrapped around me, pressing my torso to her chest. Instinctively, my arms wrapped around her body, unwilling to let her go.

"What I am asking of you is very difficult, I know, but only you can do it. You are gentle, Zabu-kun, but it is also your fatal flaw. Your gentleness could cost you your life someday." She took a little pause before continuing, "If there is anyone who can cure the problems faced by Kiri, it is you. The Yondaime and his bloodline purges have been brutal enough already, and will only worsen from here."

"Leave behind your gentleness, Zabu-kun. Instill fear in the hearts of your enemies. Become the Demon, so that someday you will be seen as the Hero of Kiri."

I nodded. Yuki-chan had always been against the Yondaime and his policies. For her to entrust me with this great mission was a source of pride for me. "I will do my best, Yuki-chan."

 **(Flashback over)**

Yuki-chan stood calm as ever, looking at me straight in the eyes. To any onlooker, she looked ready to battle. Yet, I could see the regret in her eyes, as she faced me in battle. A gentle breeze blew through the arena, where fighters stood facing each other. Large circles were drawn in the ground, making it impossible to evade your enemy. The swordsmen with the best skill would be the ones to make out of this exam alive.

"Begin!"

Many clangs were heard as metal crashed against metal, the Genin hopeful going at each other with the intent to kill. Soon, the agonized screams started only to be silenced a moment later. Many of the victors made short work of their opponents while others still engaged theirs. All eyes turned to the two of us as I hefted my blade in both hands. My body seemed to have given up on this impossible request.

"Lift your blade, Zabuza!"

Startled, I barely lifted my sword, before the screeching sound of the clashing of swords was heard. Yuki-chan's eyes burned with fury as she attacked, forcing me to barely block or parry her strikes. My foot was almost touching the boundary now. Any further and the proctor would declare her the winner while I would be executed without honor. I could see her strike clear as day light. She had over extended her arm.

Purely on instinct, I closed in, my sword at the ready, as Yuki-chan was exposed. The blade cut easily through the flesh as her ocean blue skin was stained with her crimson blood. It was then that the full implication of my act revealed itself to me. Her wakizashi hit the ground with a thud as her life force slowly escaped her body. I dropped my sword and ran for her, wrapping my arms around her body. Tears cascaded down my face as she smiled back.

"R-remem…ber your p-pro…m…ise, Zabu-"

Her eyes closed shut, never to open again. Silence fell over the arena as I gazed at the lifeless body of my beloved. My rage was palpable as my eyes saw red. I could hear my heart thumping in my chest, as obsidian, evil aura surrounded me. The darkness completely engulfed me, rejuvenating my body. The power was addicting, amazing!

One last look at Yuki-chan brought my mind to focus on the issue at hand; namely, the Genin Exam. This bloody exam had taken my beloved away from me. I would make sure that such an exam never took place again. I scanned the arena for the victors as I reached for my father's prized possession. There was only one way.

" **Kirigakure no Jutsu!"**

By the time the mist subsided, I was the only one standing in the arena, my clothes stained by the blood of all the Genins that I had gutted or sliced open. The darkness receded inside my body, taking away all of my strength with it. The sword fell from my hand with a deafening clunk. My eyes were already drooping from overexertion and chakra exhaustion. The last thing that I saw was the proctor's grim face, before I passed into oblivion.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: One from the archives. The story will most probably be 3 chapters long.**

 **Please R &R.  
**


End file.
